Mirage of Nightmares: True Heaven's Route
by Harp4545
Summary: 10 years ago Jaden's family died in the devastating fire in Fuyuki City. Jaden is saved by a man who later adopts Jaden as his son. With fragmented memories and lost passion for duel monster, Jaden abandons everything that once defined him in order bcome a hero of justice. Sadly, the past has a funny way of catching up to him. Magus!Jaden
1. pROLOGUE

.

.

Mirage of Nightmares (1)

pROLOGUE: Flames from Hell

* * *

Summary: 10 years ago, when visiting his cousin, Jaden was caught in a massive fire that incinerated his parents, aunt, uncle and cousin and consumed a large portion of the port city of Fuyuki. At death's door, Jaden is saved by a enigmatic man with an estranged past who later adopts Jaden as his son. With fragmented memories of his past before the fire and his lost passion for duel monsters, Jaden abandons everything that once defined him, including his name and his deck, in order to follow and fulfill his adopted father's dream of becoming a "hero of justice," a guardian of mankind who could protect the weak and innocent. Unfortunately for him, Jaden has just chosen what could possibly be the most dangerous path to follow, as to be a magus, is to walk alongside death itself... Features Magus!Jaden. No pairings

* * *

*POV of YOU as JADEN*

Fire. It was all burning.

Yellow. Orange. Red. Flames that towered even the tallest buildings.

Houses topple like towers of cards as furniture catch ablaze and building supports are eaten away. Large concrete buildings collapse under the pressure, both trapping and suffocating all who were still in them.

No one was safe.

Babies cry over their dead mothers, wishing for someone, anyone to come and pick them up and save them.

Siblings are trying desperately to pull their fathers out of the rubble only to get burned and trampled.

Neighbors trying to help neighbors out of harm's way only to realize they had placed themselves in even greater danger than before.

You see puppies trying to get out of their homes, back to their escaping families. You see birds fly too close touch the flames and get burned to a crisp and die, their bodies providing more fuel for the fire.

Now tell me... is this hell?

"Jaden!" A voice shouted.

You are pushed to the side, onto the hard ground. You turn around to see the meanie who did it...

It's your orange-haired cousin, Shirou. Your favorite cousin, your only cousin. He falls to his knees, blood pouring down the side of his face. He's just seven years old.

And then a burning inferno crashes down on him. A roof caught ablaze squishes him and now he's dead.

You scream, but its a silent scream. Your voice is being drowned out by the screams of the millions of people around you, by the fire that surrounds you.

Is there any way out?

All you remember of that day eight years ago was that it was hot and you couldn't breathe...

And people trying to save others and both of them dying in the process...

You soon begin to feel numb. All the suffering, all the crying, it begins to drift into the background. You can't get yourself to care anymore. You can't get yourself to cry over the smell of burning corpses...

The wind blows on. You're surrounded by people, or at least their voices, but you can't see anybody. You only see ghastly humanoid shadows flickering in the flames.

You begin walking slowly. You have absorbed too much smoke, and now its all stuck in your lungs. You falter and fall on a burning patch. You yelp as you quickly push away, but the damage is done. A horrible gash forms on your right arm. It sickens and pains you, yet there's nothing you can do. You can't talk, you can't run.

You can't hear them anymore... you can't hear people anymore. All that is left is the whistling fire. All that is left is you. You're the last one left standing.

The heat waves are getting to you. Your vision becomes hazy...

And you can't go on anymore, not in this desolate landscape. And so you fall.

You fall onto your belly with a *thump*! Your arms and legs feel like jelly... like a stack of cards...

As you stare at scene in front of you from your place on the grounds, your eyes begin to dull and close a bit.

"...Yubel..." you whispered. "Are you angry at me? For sending you away? Were you- ARE you burning Like I am...?"

You are just five years old and it already seems as if your time is up.

With a silence that is hard to believe, a pillar, covered in a hazy yellow and red collapses on you.

Your back is turned. You didn't even see it coming.

* * *

*Jaden's POV*

**"He's alive... He's alive**..."

...Who's there? Who is that?

**"He's alive**!"

What the... its wet. My face feels wet and cool. Is it raining? Is the fire gone...

**"Thank you... Thank you**..."

Why... who are you? Why aren't I dead...

**"I'm so glad I found you**..."

You're... glad...? You found me... I open my eyes... And...

**"By rescuing just one person**..."

I see You. A middle aged man with black hair and black eyes...

**"I was saved!"**

I am grateful. I think, closing my eyes. I am so very grateful you saved me...

* * *

"...Father..." Shirou Emiya whispered as he stood quietly in front of a freshly dug grave. I had begun to rain and he was getting soaked, but he didn't care. All that mattered was what was in front of him. All that mattered was Kiritsugi Emiya... _he's dead_, Shirou thought. _You're dead. You saved me and now your dead_.

Shirou dropped his head a bit so that his brown bangs covered his milk-chocolate colored eyes and tsked. "Damn you, you old man," Shirou muttered angrily. "Now that your dead, what am I going to do? What's the point of my life?"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

Explanation of picture:

Top: Jaden's "spirit/magus" appearance (he does not look like this until WAY later in the story)

Middle: Jaden's "human" appearance (The form he is in for most of the story)

Bottom: Jaden as the "Supreme King" appearance

* * *

WARNING: **This is a crossover, but you don't need to watch FSN to understand the story, though it might be LESS confusing if you didn't**

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX NOR FATE/STAY NIGHT IN ANY WAY OR FORM**


	2. CHAPTER oNE: What Defines You

.

.

Mirage of Nightmares: True Heaven's Route

cHAPTER oNE: What Defines You Part I

* * *

Before starting, I would first like to thank iloveyugiohGX93 for reviewing my story! You were the very first one! :DD

Sorry it took so long for me to update ^.^` I have no excuse.

WARNING: MAJOR SHOUTING AHEAD

VERY IMPORTANT: I changed my username from mor de interficio silvam to Mors de Silva Caelum!

* * *

Summary: 10 years ago, when visiting his cousin, Jaden was caught in a massive fire that incinerated his parents, aunt, uncle and cousin and consumed a large portion of the port city of Fuyuki. At death's door, Jaden is saved by a enigmatic man with an estranged past who later adopts Jaden as his son. With fragmented memories of his past before the fire and his lost passion for duel monsters, Jaden abandons everything that once defined him, including his name and his deck, in order to follow and fulfill his adopted father's dream of becoming a "hero of justice," a guardian of mankind who could protect the weak and innocent. Unfortunately for him, Jaden has just chosen what could possibly be the most dangerous path to follow, as to be a magus, is to walk alongside death itself... Features Magus!Jaden. No pairings... maybe...

* * *

**February 24th, 1999, Domino City Hospital**

"You want to name our son WHAT?!" Atsushi Yuki shouted as he looked incredulously at his wife-for-one-year, Miko Yuki, as she sat tickling the newborn baby boy lying in her arms.

"You heard what I said!" Miko snapped. "I say we should name him Judai! Judai Yuki!"

"WHAT?!"

"JUDAI. JUDAI YUKI!" Miko shouted back. "Doesn't it sound wonderful to you?!"

"You want to name our son TEENAGER?!"

"Um... sir..." a nurse asked nervously from the side of the room. She was a middle-aged woman with long wavy brownish-orange hair and orange eyes. She had been trying to get the couple's attention for some time now, to no avail.

Atsushi was 28 years old with a height of 6' 3". He had black-blue hair and piercing, but kind, brown eyes. He wore a navy-blue business suit with matching shoes as well as a black tie with a white shirt underneath it.

Miko, on the other hand, was 26 years old and only 5' 3", much to her everlasting dismay. She had light brown hair and amethyst colored eyes which seemed as though they could look right into a person's soul. Currently she was wearing the hospital rag she was mandated to where, much to her displeasure.

Miko had just given birth... 10 minutes ago... and she was very exhausted. However, she couldn't let herself rest just yet. You see, this was Miko and Atsushi's first child. As a result, both of them wanted to be the one to name their son. The only problem was neither of them could agree on a name to call him... hence the argument... which the baby was sleeping right through... _Damn he's gonna be_ trouble _when he grows up_, the nurse thought as she stared at the baby as if it were from another planet.

"Hey! Don't ignore the god damn last name! It means COURAGEOUS TEENAGER all together!"

"But-But he's not even a TEENAGER!" Atsushi shrieked. "He's an adorable, lovable baby whose only thirty effing minutes old!"

"Who cares?! He'll grow into it!"

"And then grow out of it!"

"...SIR... MA'AM..." The nurse said in a louder tone.

"Oh, so do YOU have any better idea, smart guy?!"

"How about Jaden!"

"But that's an American-sounding name!"

"It means "blessing," though! Don't you want our son to be named with love?!"

"I DON'T WANT MY SON SOUNDING LIKE A YANKEE!"

"HAVING A WESTERN-CULTURE NAME DOES NOT MAKE HIM A YANKEE!"

_That... is... it_... The nurse thought darkly. She had had ENOUGH. NO ONE ignores Liliana Misaki and GETS AWAY WITH IT.

"**ALRIGHT YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEADS OFF AND FEED 'EM TO THE VULTURES**!" Liliana screamed, her hair suddenly turning into snakes while her eyes glowed red and black flames sprung up from behind her.

... **O.O **... ***Whimper*** ...

Miko looked at the nurse and in utter silence, petrified with fear, while Atsushi whimpered from him new position behind his wife.

Taking a deep breath, the nurse regain her humanity and smiled gently at the couple. "Now that we've settled that, since dueling isn't allowed in hospitals and you two can't decide on a name which you two **SHOULD HAVE DONE BEFORE YOU EVEN STEPPED FOOT IN THIS HOSPITAL**-" Cue the whimpers "-I say you flip a coin."

The new parents blinked before face palming. Why didn't _they_ think of that! It involved a lot more fairness and a lot less shouting and spitting in each other faces.

"Alright, let's do it!" Miko said excitedly, temporarily forgetting her new-found fear for the nurse as she asked her husband for a coin. The baby was still fast asleep (Liliana: **O.O**) in Miko's arms.

Chuckling, Atsushi took out a 1 gram silver one yen coin. "Better get ready to lose, Mi. You never did have the best of luck when it came to things like these."

Miko laughed. "Well I certainly have more luck than you when it came to roulette at that casino in our honeymoon!"

Atsushi bluched. "You and I both know that thing as rigged, so drop it already!"

Miko rolled her eyes, allowing a finger to trace the side of the baby's face. "Suuuure, whatever you say, dear, whatever you say."

A tick mark appeared on Liliana's forehead as she took in the scene in front of her. **_I should just call child services already and prevent any future damage these two idiots might inflict on their newborn son. It's always the firstborns that get exposed to the worst damage_**...

* * *

**February 24th, 2002, The Yuki's Home on Lamp Light District, Domino City**

Three-year old Jaden stared in awe at all the colorfully wrapped gifts that surrounded him

"What's tha?" Jaden asked adorably as he held up the card.

"That, my dear son," Atsushi said, "is Yubel! She's a VERY powerful card that will protect you from everything that hurts."

Jaden tilted his head. "Save? Hurt?" Jaden stared intently at the card. "Luv?"

"Atsushi?" Miko asked, strangely. "Where did you get that card?"

"Why do you ask?" Atsushi asked getting nervous all of a sudden.

Miko narrowed her eyes. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Card."

Atsushi mumbled something.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"...At the... Duel monster... convention..." Atsushi muttered, averting his gaze, seating.

"Which convention?"

"T-the one down Monsley street..." Atsushi fingered his collar, as if trying to get some more air.

"Uh, you know, last week!" Atsushi said. However, when he saw his wife's face he knew that he had made a huge mistake.

"There hasn't been a Duel monster convention on Monsley street last week," Miko hissed. "I know because I was toy shopping with Jaden on Monsley street last week!" Miko eyes widened. "There hasn't been ANY duel monster convention since the year... 1987..." Suddenly, she grabbed a hold of Atsushi's shoulders and began slamming him against the wall. Hard. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I USED TO LOOK FORWARD TO GOING! YOU KNEW YET YOU TOLD ME YOU COULDN'T TAKE ME! YOU LIED AND SAID YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS GOING TO DIE IN THE HOSPITAL WHEN YOU ACTUALLY WENT THERE **WITHOUT ME**?!" (1)

"N-NOW DEAR! PLEASE! I HAVE AN EXCUSE!" Atsushi shrieked.

In 1991, Miko wanted to go to a duel monster convention on Monsley street, but Atsushi had said that he had to go to the hospital to see his grandma. However, when he reached the hospital, he found out his grandmother had already left, complaining about back hospital food. He called Miko back to tell her he could take her to the convention, but her dad picked up and told him that she had already gone to sleep. Having some time before curfew, Atsushi went to the convention where he was given the card, Yubel by a girl who was cosplaying as Dark Magician girl. She told him that if he gave it to his first born son, great luck will befall his family.

Unfortunately for Atsushi, Miko wasn't in the mood to listen.

Jaden looked on with wide eyes as he watched his mama and papa fight it out and giggled. It was always funny watching his mama at papa's throat

"_What utter fools_..." A voice whispered out of no where. Jaden jumped when he heard that and quickly turned his head left and right, but there was no one there. "Huh?" Jaden blinked. "Who there?"

***_Later that night_***

Jaden lay on his bed staring at his new Yubel card when she appeared in front of him.

Yubel's appearance can easily be described as demonic. Her most noticeable features were her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, and her three strange, heterochromic eyes. One of her legs was completely covered, the other is mostly exposed.

Pointed teeth protruded out of her blue lips. All in all, her whole body could be described as opposites.

It was Yubel.

"Hi!" Jaden said to the lady. "I'm Jaden! I turned three today! Do you wanna be friends?"

Yubel looked down strangely at the brunette sitting innocently on the bed. "Friends, child?"

"Yep! BUT-" Jaden paused for a dramatic impact. "-You must first prove your worth!"

Yubel blinked. "My... Worth...?"

Jaden's head bobbed up and down. "Uh huh! You have to prove your worth! Your strength!"

"My strength..." A spark went through her eyes and a smirk graced her lips when a sudden idea hit her. "As you wish, you highness..." she whispered. Jaden yelped when she suddenly grabbed him (2), lifted him up in the air and began TICKLING HIM under the arms.

Jaden giggled before starting to out-right laugh. "St-STOP! HAHAHA! T-THAT TICKLES! HAHA!"

Yubel chuckled as she stopped her tickle attack and held Jaden in her arms, watching the little boy recover his breath. "Well, then, how strong do you think I am now?"

Jaden looked up at her and beamed. "VERY!"

* * *

**April 7th, 2002, The Yuki's Home on Lamp Light District, Domino City**

Maria Alfonso was the daughter of Siena and Dominik Alfonso, both of whom were good friends with the Yuki family (sans their son). Domink worked for the same company as Atsushi and Miko and so they knew each other quite well.

Maria had gotten into a Domino City's medical school (How she, a German who lived in Germany who was planning on studying medicine in GERMANY, got into the Japanese medical school which was in Japan which was ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD was a story for another time) with almost a full scholarship, and would begin her studies in the September of 2002. Her parents had been overjoyed when they heard of this, and decided to send her a few months early to Japan so that she could get used to Japanese culture and freshen up her rusty Japanese. (3) At first Maria had been in favor of the idea, but then she learned that it was her father, her FATHER, that was setting up a place for her to stay.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her father to death, but he was such a PROCRASTINATOR that she had NO doubt in her mind that he would only START looking up places for her to stay at THE DAY BEFORE HER PLANE WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAVE. -_-

When Maria asked her mother to look for a place instead, her mother had waved off her request, saying that her father would never mess up something as important as this. "I mean, he's your father!" Siena had remarked. "He would never compromise your happiness and safety so foolishly!"

Depressed, Maria had resigned herself to searching up cheap rental apartments.

* * *

**April 17th, 2002, The Yuki's Home on Lamp Light District, Domino City**

Atsushi stared blankly at the screen of his phone. It was 1:30 am and he had just received word from his employer. Due to shortage of staff in the company's African branches, Atsushi and his wife were being shifted from the Japanese branch to the African one.

Atsushi and Miko worked for a rather big international sports company who sponsored many national and international sporting events worldwide. Due to their jobs as spokepersons, they constantly had to travel to the various bases the company owned and to the many sporting events (many of them not so popular but still generated a steady stream of revenue), and since Jaden was too young to travel with them, Jaden had to be left at home alone.

...

..._Miko's gonna kill me in the morning_...

***At 7:30 am, same day, the kitchen***

"They are **WHAT**?!" Miko shouted in anger.

Atsushi shushed before hissing in her ear, "lower your voice! Do you want to wake Jaden?!" _Though I doubt Jaden will even flinched from the amount of screaming he had been subjected to by Miko... my poor little boy... TT-TT_...

"Don't they know that we have a three year old son to watch over?!" Miko said in a lower but still just as angry voice. "We can't just leave him here by himself! What if he gets hungry or hurt or killed or kidnapped by- by- ph-"

*RING RING* Atsushi dug into his pocket and took out his phone to look at the caller ID. He frowned. "Dominik? Why in the world is he calling me at this time?!" he muttered as he pressed the talk button.

"Dominik? Dominik Alfonso from Germany, that Dominik?" Miko asked. "Why, shouldn't it be somewhere around 12:30 in Germany right now?"

"ATSUSHIIIIII!" A voice screamed out from the phone, shocking Atsushi who had made the mistake of putting the phone right on his ear. "ATSUSHIIIIIIIII! IT'S HORRIBLE! SO HORRIBLE! I NEED YOUR HEEEEEEELP!"

Making sure his phone was a reasonable distance away from his poor, poor sensitive ear, Atsushi asked, "What's wrong, Dominic? What's so horrible?!"

"MY DAUGHTER GOT INTO DOMINO CITY'S OKAMARU MEDICAL INSTITUTE AND I FORGOT TO SET UP A PLACE FOR HER TO STAAAAY WHEN SHE GETS THEEEERE!"

"She doesn't have a place to stay?" Atsushi thought out loud. An idea suddenly popped in his head. He turned to meet Miko's gaze and could tell that she had also reached the same idea as him. "Well, in that case why doesn't she come live with u-"

"SHE'S LEAVING FOR JAPAN TOMORROW! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'LL WALK UP TO HER AND TELL HER STRAIGHT OUT THAT I'M SORRY BUT YOU CAN'T FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS OF BECOMING A FAMOUS DOCTOR BECAUSE YOUR PAPA WAS AN IDIOT AND FORGOT TO SET UP A PLACE FOR YOU TO STAY WHEN YOU GET TO JAPAN!?"

"Dominik, I understand your dilemma, so why don't we-"

"DO YOU NOW WHAT DAUGHTERS DO TO YOU?!"

"No, I do-"

"THEY STARE AT YOU THEN THEY START TO SNIFF THEN TEARS START FALLING FROM THEIR EYES THEN THEY SAY THEY SAY THEY'RE ALRIGHT THEN THEY START CRYING HARDER AND SAY ALL THESE HEARTWRENCHING THINGS THAT MAKE YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF-"

Fed up, Miko grabbed the phone from Atsushi. "DOMINIK, YOU SPINELESS COWARD, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO US!" Miko screamed into the phone.

* * *

**April 18th, 2002, The Yuki's Home on Lamp Light District, Domino City**

Jaden gazed at his mama with big eyes as mama had said that mama and papa would be leaving for a little bit but to not worry as they would be back as soon as they could. Jaden had felt very sad and terrified when he was told this.

How could his two pre-ci-ous people say they were leaving? Was Jaden a bad boy? Was that why they were leaving him alone? NO! Jaden didn't want to be alone! He wanted to stay with his mama and papa! He wanted to play with papa, eat mama's cooking, watch papa make fool of himself, see mama scream at papa and make him say all these funny sounds whenever she strangled him, and a lot more! They couldn't leave him, they just couldn't!

With that, big fat tears began falling from Jaden's eyes and he began sniffling.

Miko started tearing up when she saw her precious baby crying for her to stay, but her sadness soon turned into anger and she began to do the one thing that brought her comfort: grab Atsushi by the shoulders and begin shaking him back in forth while screaming her lungs out at Atsushi to do something- anything- to get them to stay in Domino City.

Suffocating, Atsushi weezed that there was nothing he could do and that if they didn't listen to the boss, the two of them would most likely lose their jobs, meaning that their monetary support would go down the drain and they won't be able to support Jaden.

Miko then let go of Atsushi and ran to give Jaden a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

**April 19th, 2002, The Yuki's Home on Lamp Light District, Domino City**

Maria watched as Jaden stared in curiosity with his now dry eyes from between his two parents at Maria who stood nervously in front of the three members of the Yuki family. Maria was a young German woman with sandy-blond hair and grey eyes. She was wearing brown hat fitted with a green ribbon, a plain green dress with a brown jacket on top and brown boots.

Maria had been shocked to here that her father had actually gotten her a decent place to stay in during her time in Japan. Apparently, the adult Yuki's were leaving for Africa and so needed someone to look after Jaden. Thus, if Maria was willing to become Jaden's temporary caretaker, Maria would be allowed to stay at the Yuki home for as long as she liked. always loved working with little kids so she had readily agreed, especially after she was given a picture of three-year-old Jaden (Maria: *Squeals in her head* SOOOO CUUUUTE~!).

Maria was going to be the Yuki family's new maid while Jaden's parents were away.

With a small burst of courage, Jaden walked up to the new maid and asked her the one question anyone who lived in Domino City would ask a new comer:

"Do you play duel monsters?"

Maria blinked. "Um, yes, a little bit. I'm not very good at it though."

Jaden looked at her in shocked. "Really?! Then how will you survive?!"

"...Survive?" Maria asked, a bit... concerned.

Jaden nodded vigorously. "Yep! If you wanna live in Domino City you have GOT to know how to play! Can _I_ teach you?!"

"Well, okay," Maria responded, deciding to humor the little boy as she went down on one knee so that she was at Jaden's eye level. "I'm not sure I'll be a very good student, but" here Maria clasp her hands together as if she were praying, "please teach me the mystical arts of dueling, Yuki-sensei!"

* * *

**December 19th, 2002, DOMINO CITY NEWS ALERT**

DUE TO CERTAIN COMPLICATIONS THAT HAVE BEEN PREDICTED TO ARISE IN THE MAGNETIC FIELD AFTER THE UPCOMING METEOR SHOWER ON DECEMEBER 21ST, THERE WILL BE A COMPLETE POWER SHUT DOWN ON DECEMBER 22ND AND 23RD. IF ANY PROBLEMS SHOULD COME UP DURING THE PERIOD OF THOSE TWO DAYS PLEASE CALL ONE OF THE SEVERAL HOT LINES LISTED BELOW...

* * *

**December 22rd, 2002, The Yuki's Home on Lamp Light District, Domino City**

"Come on May!" Jaden called out impatiently as he jumped up and down from his place by the door. "I wanna go see the shower!"

It was 7:04 a.m. on December 22nd. According to the news, there was going to be a meteor shower tonight which will be visible to the inhabitants of Domino City. Never having seen a meteor shower before, Maria had him watch a video about meteor showers. He had gotten very excited after watching a recording of one, thinking about how cool those meteor showers looked. Jaden had been looking forward to this day for weeks ever since then.

Jaden was so excited, he actually woke up at 4 a.m. in the morning even though he had only gone to sleep 3 hours ago, having been too restless to fall asleep despite Yubel's chiding to tell him to go to bed. Jaden had run down the hall (tripping twice on the rug) to Maria's room in which he proceeded to jump up and down

*Yubel's POV*

In truth, Yubel was as also excited today as well, not because of the shower (she had seen a bunch of those in her old home, Dark World) but because she was going to spend the whole day outside with Jaden.

After the Supreme King had sent the Light of Destruction away to the future in another dimension, Yubel was also sent after it to act as a guardian for the Supreme King's reincarnation.

When she reached the planet Earth, Yubel had asked Dark Magician Girl for help in locating the heir to the gentle darkness. In exchange for one lock of Yubel's hair, Dark magician girl made sure Yubel got to Jaden's father safely. He had kept her in a freakin' VAULT Jaden hardly ever took his cards out of the house either because he was afraid someone might steal them from him.

As a result Yubel knew next to nothing about this time or its cultures.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Monsley street was basically the "old people district." They got so annoyed at all the noise caused by the convention in 1987 that they sought a petition to prohibit a duel monster convention from EVER occuring on THEIR street.

(2) Yubel isn't like the other duel monsters. She and Jaden share a deep bond that transcends time and space. As a result, she is powerful enough to physically touch the human world.

(3) Maria was home-schooled during the 2001-2002 school year due to severe bullying problems. I'll probably make an omake about that later on...

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX NOR FATE/STAY NIGHT IN ANY WAY OR FORM**


End file.
